Just and Idea
by Scillea Menethil
Summary: Heres and idea that came to me for a better ending to Assassin's Creed 3 and even a sequel. If its popular, heck i'll give it a shot at writing but i got lots of other stories to finish so, it may take awhile.


okay so my brain got overthinking one night on the ending to assassin's creed 3 (so many people hate it, and i do as well) and my brain said, "Hey what would we do to the ending if it was us?" so... i got to thinking (and no i didn't hurt myself) what i would do, and i got a pretty good idea, though i know it wont happen, but its just an idea. (the lady i watch playing assassin's creed 3 is really slow and so i dont know EVERYTHING, but ill do my best)

Okay, so desmond gets to the whole end place where he's going to revive Juno and when he gets ready to release her. Enter his dad who stops him because he doesn't want his son to die, takes his place and Juno comes out. But shes angry that it wasn't desmond who was sacraficed (she fears him) and tries to kill him. they duke it out a bit, untill she uses her wierd tech power and zaps him and leaves upon thinking him dead. Hes not, but the tech power thingy messed his brain up. Now heres the interesting part, Desmonds got the majority of the memories of the three assassins before, right? well they're MEMORIES which desmonds brain somehow represses, though halucanates things that arn't there.. but more so this time about the memories themselves. well the zap to the brain caused the personalities of the other assassins, Altair, Ezio, Conar and Desmond to get all jumbled up. this leads to the personalities to take over desmonds body randomly at times. Now this is where it gets good, with Juno saving and then dominanting the world and all assassins on top kill priorty list, Desmonds gotta go save the world, but with the other personalities jumping in...

Now i would do soemthing like this, all personalities have a kinda buff of them that makes them suprerior in situations and inferior in others. They're a bit fazed and scared of all the tech and 'modern' times stuff, but each handle it differently. Conar doesn't really care because he was the closets to the modern era, but is the most hateful of modern times because of how the Indians got treated and ended up so for him, fight situations are the best because he has more rage to go on. In rating standard of when he takes over Desmond is medium, but happens mostly when hes irritated or a fights happening. So, great in fighting, not so great in communication.

Ezio is at first shocked, but then is EXTREMELY intrigued with everything because of hanging around Leonardo, and also a perv... he's great in an environment of people around him because of his great ability with speech (i can't think of the proper word sorry) in the rating scale of taking over Desmond, Ezio's a high, because hes a flirt and simply wants to yap peoples ears off and ask questions about EVERYTHING, so he tends to come out whenever he wants to, but mostly in big crowds. He and Conar butt heads all the time, they hate each other because of their different opinions on modern times (yay or neigh) in end terms, great on communication, not so great at stealth.

Altair is.. well scared shitless of everything, hes jumpy and does not like cars at all... AT ALL. He doesn't speak as much, but unlike the other 2 dead assassin memories hes great at noticing things. While the other 2 argue, with Desmond trying to calm them down. Altair is most liekly taking notes on his surroundings and pointing out how to save their ass's. Hes great in assassination and stealth and getting out before being seen. His ranking on taking control is low, he doesn't like the future, the future is scary. But if Desmonds in a nice quiet area, without a lot of futureistic stuff, he'll come out and chill for a bit. But his relationships with the other assassin's is distant at best, and when he does come in hes more of the head honcho guy telling everyone to calm their tits and get their shit together..pretty much the father figure in a way. So, great at stealth, but everywhere else is a no.

As for Desmond, well hes now got 3 people in his head, either talking loudly, remaining errily quiet, or raging like a 5 yr old. But when he's in control, hes a dead median in everything. Not great at anything, not bad in anything. That may sound horrible, but imagine if you're playing and Altair comes out in public. Surrounded by cars, flashing lights and thousands of people. Your cover is as good as gone. But if its Desmond in control, everythings just an all around 'okay' thing. Hes kinda the break between the ups and downs of the others, which some people would need after awhile.

Oh, and for the end of the story, i would do a 4 on 1 battle of Juno versing all 4 bad ass Assassin's (her tech magic might be able to bring the other personalities to the physical world, long enough for them all to get a good chunk outta her in revenge for her messing everything up in their lives)

But hey, just an idea, right?


End file.
